


Welcome Home

by bomper



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Multi, Post Zi-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/pseuds/bomper
Summary: Maybe it wasn't the same way that other people would manage multiple apocalypses and trying to murder each other. But it worked, for them.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Utterly exhausted, Natsumi forced herself up the stairs to the Hikari Photo Studio, and barely twitched when she heard the faint shimmer next to her of another presence arriving… 

“Yuusuke,” she said with relief. 

He got an arm around her, and she opened the door. 

“I think we’re done.” 

There was surprise in his voice. She laughed. “Yes. We helped Kamen Rider Quiz and Kamen Rider Barrel Boy save their universe. Come and sit. Grandpa, we’re home!” 

She helped him hang up his ridiculous multicolored hat, next to her own ridiculous multicolored coat. She’d miss all the pockets, but it was good to be back in their own clothes again. Well… this world hadn’t been as ridiculous as some. At least she’d been able to keep her own t-shirt and shorts with tights. 

A voice rang out from the rear of the studio. “Welcome back, welcome back, I’ll bring out the tea in a moment!” 

“Grandpa!” 

He met them in a flurry of tea and lemon and homemade cookies and first aid and hugs, and before long they were both slumped in the back room. Everything felt right again. It was amazing how she missed the smells on other worlds. Yuusuke on his stomach, calf bandaged, face in a bright red cushion. Natsumi staring at the ceiling, with one foot up on a stool. Hadn’t broken the ankle, but she’d come close with that last desperate kick…

“Do you think the others are okay?” 

Natsumi snorted, and scritched at Kivala on her shoulder with a gentle finger. “The universe hasn’t collapsed. Yet. They’re probably in with a chance.” 

It was perhaps an hour later that the door burst open, smacking against the wall. Yuusuke sat bolt upright, with a tissue stuck to the side of his face.

Natsumi frowned at the ceiling, running a hand through her hair. Probably time to get it cut again. It was nearly down to her waist. 

“We’re home!” 

“I guessed that!” she called back, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

Daiki skulked in behind Tsukasa’s arrogant stride, and she eased herself to her feet. It wasn’t hard to see the idiotic worry on both faces, behind the idiotic bravado. 

“Did you kill anyone?” Yuusuke asked, face wreathed in smiles. He grabbed Daiki by the shoulders and gazed up at him.

“What’s wrong with your leg? Ah, I tried to kill Tsu-“

“What else is new?” Natsumi said, laughing. She reached up to cup Tsukasa’s cheek, and drew him down to kiss him gently. There was a slight ease of tension in his shoulders, then his arms came up around her and he tangled one hand lightly, so lightly, in her hair. 

Really. The two of them should know better by now. No matter how far they went, their home was here.


End file.
